


Breath In, Breath Out

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, Mind Manipulation, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Killua is sitting in a hall, just listening to what happens behind the glass, and some thoughts creep up to him...
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck (mentioned), Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 5





	Breath In, Breath Out

The steady beeping noise was grating on Killua´s nerves, the rush of air that he imagined hearing through the thick glass window was annoying him. He didn´t know how much longer he could endure the noises, he was imagining. It was far too quiet here, in the blank white halls of the hospital, where he stayed. Keeping watch.

He hated himself for his annoyance. After all this constant beeping showed him, that his friend on the other side of the window was still alive. That he hadn´t died yet, that there was still a chance, that his eyes would open again. A chance that his friend could wake up again and scream Killua´s name in delight. It meant that he wasn´t looking at lifeless corpse, but at his friend.

He wasn´t a pretty sight to look at, but neither of them were. The fight, with the Chimera Ants had left them both weary and tired looking. It was a long fight, and he didn´t know any more when exactly it had started, when they met Kite, when they faced some soldier ants for the first time, when they lost Kite or when the invasion started. They lost so much in that time.

Some team members were dead, others disabled or turned into Chimera Ants themselves. Some had come out of the fight, just tired with a few scratches, and others were on their way to death. But they had won, in the hand they had managed it. The royal guards and the king were dead. But at what price? Was it really worth it?

Killua was shaking with frustration. His friend was laying there, and there was nothing he could do. He was just sitting here, hearing machines do the work for Gon. He exhausted himself completely in that fight, and Killua was too late, far too late to be of any help. It was branded into his memories, that sad smile he had given him, before he turned back to his opponent. And then, nothing.

This adventurous, active boy was just laying there, with a clear prognosis. He would die soon. Gon had destroyed his own body in the fight, no one who knew him previously would recognize him know. Which led Killua to a terrifying prospect.

Who would tell Aunt Mito?

Killua shivered with that thought and tears started to run down his face. He was trying to suppress his sobs but was failing. They echoed in this empty hall, and he tried his best to quieten down, with minor success.

Dear Aunt Mito, who had tried her best to make him feel welcome, without even knowing him. She had tried to give him a feeling of home and had succeeded so easily. He had felt more at home at Whale Island than ever before. Mito had gone great lengths to secure that he was included, asking favourite meals, always making sure that he wasn´t left out of a conversation. All of this just because he was a friend of Gon.

Who would tell this stern, but still so gentle, woman, that her nephew was laying in the hospital? That the boy she raised would soon be dead? She was after all the one who had watched and cared for Gon, because his father wouldn´t. She had risen to the role of a caretaker, shortly after her own parents died, ignoring the fact that she herself was just a teen. The only guide that she had was the elderly woman, Gon´s great-grandmother as far Killua could remember.

Killua just slumped, making himself small, silent sobs wrecking his body. Having wrestled control over his volume, the only noise being his tears. Still he imagined that he could hear the heart monitor and the machine which kept breathing for Gon.

Yes, it had hurt what Gon had said when facing Neferpitou, but he was stressed and started lashing out. Everyone did that. He was aware that he was making excuses on Gon´s behalf, but he couldn´t help it. Killua just wanted his friend back by his side.

There had to be a way, he desperately wished that there was a way to hear Gon breathe on his own again, instead of the wheezing of the machinery.

He stopped, and looked up slowly, staring at the still and bandaged form of Gon.

Killua wished. Wishes. He was slowly processing his thoughts. He had a sister. A sister who could make wishes come true. Killua was confused, he was sure that one shouldn´t forget something like that.

He scowled. Why was he just now remembering his sister? No, not sister but sisters. Alluka and Nanika shared a body. They played a lot as kids. Why had he forgotten her? Was it because of the needle? He tried to remember more of Alluka and Nanika and the memories came easily to him, even though he could´ve sworn that they weren´t there before. Maybe they were still locked away till something reminded him of his younger sisters?

It doesn´t matter. Killua was sure that his sisters could help him. Nanika healed a bird before, when she and Alluka were only a small kid. Surely they could manage something like this, and the price they would ask of him, he would make sure to pay. Killua had to take his chances.

Killua stood up and walked to the window showing the room of Gon. He leaned his head against the glass, just watching, taking in every minor detail of the scene before him.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor, how a machine at the side was pumping air into Gon, breathing for him through the mask covering half of his face. He took in the sight of the bandages covering Gon, already spotted with red again. He was looking so thin and frail at the moment.

Killua took a step back, nodded to himself. He turned around, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started to walk down the hall.

Killua would help his best friend, come hell or high water.


End file.
